Hitherto, in a refrigerating cycle device in which a compressor that compresses a refrigerant, an indoor heat exchanger that condenses the compressed refrigerant, a decompressor that expands the refrigerant and an outdoor heat exchanger that evaporates the expanded refrigerant are connected sequentially in a ring state by refrigerant piping, if the outdoor temperature is low, frost adheres to the outdoor heat exchanger (hereinafter referred to as “frosting”), and various technologies have been conceived to remove the frost (hereinafter referred to as “defrosting”).
For example, a method in which throttling of a refrigerant in a decompressor is relaxed while continuing a heating operation, and the refrigerant at a relatively high temperature is supplied to an outdoor heat exchanger for defrosting and a method in which the heating operation is stopped once, and the refrigerant compressed in the compressor is directly supplied to the outdoor heat exchanger by reversing the flow of the refrigerant for defrosting are known.
In the former case, in order to prevent the refrigerant whose temperature is lowered during the defrosting from returning to the compressor in a liquid state (hereinafter referred to as “liquid hack”, an invention has been disclosed in which heat storage means is disposed between the indoor heat exchanger and the decompressor so that the warm heat stored during the heating operation is delivered to the refrigerant immediately before returning to the compressor during a defrosting operation (See Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).